The Mysterious Person
The episode name is... The Mysterious Person Summary The Mysterious person is the opener for season three. The summary is that RonZak leaves the castle telling Mario not to let anybody in that he doesn't know. But it doesn't matter because somebody does come by and Colonel Fredenard let's a stranger. This is all because RonZak didn't say what he told Mario to Colonel Fredenard. Now the people that are in the castle must find a way to survive in the castle with a stranger that has a weird, maniacal agenda, until they can contact help. Swearing is Ahead Plot "Alright, I'm going to go now," RonZak says, "I have to go do things." "Okay, have fun," Mario answered. "Oh, and if anybody comes by that you do not know, then do not let them in. Got it?" "I'm not an idiot" "Okay. Goodbye." "What was RonZak talking about?" Iasha said randomly out of nowhere, scaring Mario making him fall back and hit his neck on a stereo speaker, then complaining to Iasha about it. "Just don't worry about it." LATER THAT DAY''' ' *Ding Dong* "Someone's at the door. Wait, since when did we have a doorbell?" Iasha asked. "I'll get it." "Oh shit! RonZak didn't tell Colonel Fredenard..." Mario said. Colonel Fredenard opens the door and lets a complete stranger into the castle. What a mistake that was. Later that day It was down-pouring snow. A blizzard hit an hour and a half after the stranger was let in. So to put that into perspective, RonZak left two hours after the blizzard occurred. So that means the stranger came around thirty minutes after RonZak left the castle. So the stranger has been there an hour and a half. The stranger finds Erik exercising. The stranger scares him causing Erik to fall down on the treadmill. The stranger approaches Erik causing to creep Erik out and have him reach for a dumb-bell. The stranger tackles Erik making him fall through a window and land inside a seven foot pile of snow. The stranger then left the room, looking for somebody else. Erik somehow climbed out of the snow pile and went on his way to get back into the castle. He is aiming for revenge. This happened all while this song was playing in the background. "And that was A Flock of Seagulls' "I Ran (So Far Away)". That is going to do it for today. Thank you for tuning by and listening to SAMHAM Radio." Samual signed off the radio station and called it quits for the day. ******************** ×Knock knock knock.× "Yeah?" Mel asked. "Can I come in?" "Yeah," Mel answered. She recognized the voice. It wasn't foreign to her. "Hi Samual." "Hey Mel. Um, have you seen Erik? He promised to do something with me earlier but I haven't seen him. Did he come in the castle?" Erik asked. He was a little worried that something could have happened to him. Like he got stuck somewhere outside because of the blizzard. Well he was basically right and he didn't even know it. "Yeah he did come in the castle." Mel replied. "Huh, strange. Cause I just signed off my radio station for the day," Erik explained. "I just really wonder where he is. I just hope nothing happened to him." "Why would something happen?" Mel asked. "I don't know. Well-" He couldn't think of something to say at the moment to keep his flow of his sentence. Then he continued "I'll keep asking people." "You do that. Good luck." Mel said that in a way where it wouldn't make it sound like she was arrogant and didn't, when she did care, albeit a little. "Thank you," Erik responded. ******************** We cut to Mario, Luigi, SMG4, and Meggy playing Spongebob Squarepants : Lights, Camera, Pants. "Try not to be a sore loser again," Said SMG4. "Just who the hell do you think I am?! A pansy?! Nah, nah, nah," Mario barks. "Well you usually are when it comes to party games. You lost one round, one round of Apples to Apples and flipped the table, and you stormed off while saying that your card was the best and yours should have been picked," SMG4 said. "That's not a party game," Mario said. "Oh my god! Yes it-" "It's a card game," Mario interrupts. "What ever. Let's just... Just continue," SMG4 said in an annoyed sounding way. "I pick this one!" Meggy announced. "That's Plankton," Luigi said. "He's a villain." "Ugh," Meggy exclaimed. "I find him funny," Luigi said. "Patrick!" Mario said. "Fits you," SMG4 remarks. "Shut the fuck up!" Snaps Mario. "Stop arguing you two and just have fun," Meggy barked. "Yeah, you two are going to give me an aneurysm," Luigi said. "I pick Squidward because I love his lines." "Oh wow," Meggy said. "I will pick Eugene H. Krabs. I don't know. Just want to," Said SMG4. When they got done with the first location and the results were coming in Mario could barely hold the controller because of his palms sweating. You wouldn't understand how he feels unless you've played Lights, Camera, Pants yourself. Which fun fact, I have. The results came falling in the screen. Mr. Krabs - SMG4. Plankton - Meggy. Squidward - Luigi. Patrick - Mario. "YES!" Yelled Mario. He then made a big huge scene out of it. Luigi finally drop kicks Mario. "Thank you Luigi," SMG4 said. Luigi just nods. "I deserve that," Mario exclaimed. When the cutscene played Mario began to talk about what happened three hours ago. He felt like this was the right time. "Well anyway, can I say something?" Mario asked. "Go ahead," Meggy replied. "So something strange happened earlier-" "Like what?" Luigi interrupted. "When RonZak left the castle he said to not let anybody in that we don't know. Thirty minutes later a doorbell rings. I wasn't even aware the castle had a doorbell." "That is strange," SMG4 commented. "Thank you SMG4. Anywho, Colonel Fredinard appeared out of nowhere and let a complete stranger into the castle. Thirty minutes later a blizzard started. Then I haven't seen both of Fredinard or the stranger since," Mario added. "That is actually really darn suspicious. We should go investigate," Meggy insisted. "Let's look around in the second floor. Because let's face it, there's not a lot on the first floor." Luigi exclaimed. "Alright," Mario agreed. "Are we just going to stand here? Let's go," SMG4 insisted ********************' ' "Hello? Anybody in here?" Meggy called out. Meggy, SMG4, Mario, and Luigi were looking in every room of the castle on the second floor. Besides the occasional Toad they barely found a lot of people. They were in the Tiny-Huge Island painting room. The room is cross or "t" shaped if you want to describe it like that, so if somebody wanted to hide there they could. But lucky for them there was nobody in there but of course them. " Well there's no one in here, so let's move on." SMG4 said. He opens the door and then screams, slamming the door, and running into the normal painting. "Are you okay?!" Meggy asked. "Who's out there?" "I don't know," SMG4 answered. The door opens and the person comes in. "It's just Colonel Fredinard!" Mario and Luigi announced while looking annoyed. "Hey guys. What are you doing in here? Anyone have salami? I just want to eat some delicious salami. Oh yes salami," Colonel Fredenard goes on and on about salami. SMG4 has a quizzical looked frozen on his face, so Luigi slaps him. "Now you know what we deal with. Colonel Fredinard is our version of your Mario, SMG4. Always talking about salami, always wanting salami. He always acting insane. Or he just acts like he's mentally disabled. I think he losing more sanity everyday," Luigi explains. "Oh, and don't forget, he let a complete stranger into the castle as well," Mario added. All of them leave Colonel Fredinard in the Tiny-Huge Island painting room. "Um... He's following us," SMG4 pointed out. "Then let him," Mario said. It was getting late. They found Mel sleeping in an extra bedroom. That was about it. They went into different bedrooms that were right next to each other. Well except for Luigi. He took the mirror room. Night One The stranger comes out of the aquarium room. He goes into the second floor. A Toad says, "OH, HEY STRANGER!" "Shut the f^&# up!" The stranger ordered while whispering. "Oh, okay!" The second floor Toad yells. "Oh my fucking God!" Said the stranger. The stranger then carried on with what they were doing. "OKAY, GOODBYE!" Said the second floor Toad. "Holy shit!" Complained the stranger. The stranger then threw the Toad out a window. The stranger opens the door to a bedroom. The bedroom that Mel is in. Mel is yanked out of the bed. "What in the fuck?!" She exclaimed. The stranger then knocked Mel out of a window. "NOT AGAIN!" Mel yelled. *WHOOSH!* Mel had hit the now ten inch pile of snow. She disappeared into the moat. The moat had been drained because of the winter. It would be safer than falling on ice. Besides, it would take longer for the ice to thaw then to just simply store it. Mel just fell right into it. The stranger walked out of the bedroom. They then walked around stalking the second floor. Then something popped up scaring the hell out of them. "AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL?!" Yells the stranger. "Wow! You must be the biggest pansy ever if I scared you that bad that easily." "Who the hell are you and what the hell are you?!" Asked the stranger. "I am a ghost and my name is Lonny," He replied. When he finished his comment the stranger lunged for him and went right through. "What part of the idea do you not get about me being a ghost?" Someone starts to open a door causing the stranger to jump through a door, consequently falling down a flight of stairs. It was SMG4. He awoke after the stranger screamed. That's when he saw Lonny. "Hello there," Lonny said. "NOOOOOPE!" SMG4 then slams the door and then goes right to bed. "Too late for that shit." ******************** Luigi was facing the mirror while sleeping in the mirror room. This is so he knows if someone is behind him. Or in front of him in the mirror which in there is nicknamed the mirror room of doom. So if he wakes up when he hears something he can see it, as long as it's in the room. That's when he hears something. Luigi opens his eyes and bolts up. "What was that? Who was that? Where are you?" Luigi asked. That's when someone comes through the mirror. Luigi screams and punches the mysterious person. "Mother fucker! What was that for?!" "Oh I am so sorry Samual! I didn't know it was you! I thought you were the stranger. Whoever they are." Luigi said. "Hey Luigi. Do you know where Erik is?" Samual asked. "No," Luigi answered. "Have you seen him at all?" Samual asked again. "No," Luigi answered again. "Well shit. I've been looking for him, and I've been asking if anybody has seen him. With of course no luck," Erik explained. "Anyway, sorry for scaring you. I did not see you there." "Don't worry about it," Luigi noted. Samual left the mirror room and Luigi laid back down. He still was facing the mirror just to make sure if anything happens in the room so he knows about it. ********************' ' "Why did I think jumping through a door that opens to a flight of stairs would be a good idea?" Questioned the stranger. "Hello there mister-" "Ah! Uh, oh it's you. The one that let me in. I thank for the courtesy!" Said the stranger trying to sound civil while actually sounding abrasive. "Well I hope you like it here," Colonel Fredenard said. "Sure, whatever," They said. "Hey, do you have salami? I could go for salami so badly right now," Colonel Fredenard went on again. The stranger just left him there. Day Two "Ba, caw, ca-ca-caw-caw, bitch!" A blanket starts to rise, reacting to the pretty annoying alarm. The blanket is thrown off to reveal Madotsuki destroying the digital alarm clock. "Eh, I'll get another one," She says. She walked out of the bedroom and found Mario, Luigi, SMG4, and Meggy talking. She wondered of what. "So anybody hear and see anything suspicious?" Meggy asked. "Samual was in the mirror room of doom," Luigi said. "I SAW A GHOST!" SMG4 bellowed. "Quiet you! People are sleeping," Luigi ordered. "That was just Lonny." "Well I did hear a loud ass Toad bellowing. Speaking of Toad, where is that second floor Toad at?" Mario wondered. The group looked around the second floor in hopes to find the Toad. While they were looking Madotsuki saw a broken window. She approached it and looked outside. "The toad is gone!" Luigi announced. "Well fuck," Mario said. "Madotsuki?! When the hell were you here?" Luigi asked. "I've been here for three days. I could ask you the same thing, but I'm not going to. Anyway, how did you not see this window broken? If you look down, there's an indent in the snow," Madotsuki announced. "Wait, what?!" Meggy ran to the window and looked down. "Guys, you are going to want to see this." The others went to look out the window. "So that's where that toad went," Mario pointed out. "Should we check the other rooms?" SMG4 requested. "I guess," Mario answered. "I obviously missed something," Madotsuki suspected. That's when she saw the stairwell. "Um, the stairwell door has been bashed." "Eh, we'll look at it later," Mario stated. ******************** The stranger came out of the basement with a cage. Inside of it was Mips. The stranger went into the secret slide room and threw the cage. They aimed for a window but Mips moved around, causing the stranger to throw the cage into the painting. Steve was sleeping in the secret slide room. When the cage hit the floor he abruptly awoke. He saw the cage and opened it while saying, "You're free! Go to Mexico!" ******************** The group found Samual. "I guess you four have not found Erik," Samual said. "No," Meggy stated. "Hey Madotsuki," Samual greeted. "Hello, I followed them." Madotsuki announced. "I just realized something. We never checked the workout room," Luigi mentioned. "Since when did this castle have a workout room?" Madotsuki, SMG4, and Meggy asked. "It's a secret room on the second floor. Usually the secret rooms are accessed by a hidden passageway underneath the third floor stairs. The passageway gives access to many other rooms. The workout room however, is not accessed by the passageway. The workout room is hidden near the Tiny-Huge Island painting room. I totally forgot about the secret rooms. That would have helped a lot," explained Luigi. "Okay... Why hide something like that though?" Meggy asked. "I don't know. I didn't construct the castle. I didn't write the blueprints," Luigi stated. "Let me take you there." "Here we are," Luigi noted. "I forgot this room existed," Samual mentioned. "The window is broken!" Meggy exclaimed. "I bet you there is an imprint in the snow," Madotsuki announced. "Yep. There definitely is one," Meggy replied. "I found a note," Samual reported. "What does it say?" Luigi asked. "Meet Samual at five o'clock," Samual stated. "Oh shit... Erik was in this room. So that has to m-" "He was knocked out of the window by the stranger!" Mario interrupted and announced. "No wonder no one saw him," Samual said. "So how the hell did this mysterious person find Erik in the first place?" Questioned SMG4. The room went silent. Then the sound of window breaking was heard. As well as the sound of screaming. "Iasha!" Meggy and Madotsuki exclaimed. They watched as Iasha disappeared in the snow. "I'm going out there," Mario announced. "No, let me handle it. I can walk on water," Luigi insisted. "Not for long. Besides, that's frozen water," Mario explained. "Yeah," Luigi noted. "But it's not ice," Mario said. Then Mario jumps out of the window and goes through the snow. "God damn it Mario!" Luigi barked. "Throw a rope ladder down. I'm going to go rescue both Mario and Iasha," Luigi announced. SMG4 grabbed a rope ladder, hooked it on an already existed nail, and dropped the latter down. "Wait, could you just use your effects?" SMG4 asked Madotsuki. "I'm not sure if I can when I'm awake," Madotsuki replied. "Didn't you use a couple during that tournament? And that challenge?" SMG4 noted. "Yeah... You do got a point," Madotsuki commented. "Then do an effect!" SMG4 insisted. "I could use the umbrella effect," Madotsuki replied. "Do it then!" SMG4 interrupted. "But I would have to be outside," Madotsuki stated. "Why?" SMG4 asked. "So it will not rain inside," Madotsuki answered. She equipped the umbrella and got on the rope ladder. She climbed down a little and activated the effect. Then rain started and she climbed back inside. "Shouldn't that make the rain stop instantly?" Meggy asked. "No. It's going to be a while before the snow is gone. The rain is warmer than the snow, so the snow will melt. But there is so much of it that it is going to take a long time," Madotsuki explained. "How is Luigi?" Samual asked. "I actually didn't check," Madotsuki answered. "Wait, what?!" Meggy exclaimed. "Come on fat ass, you can get out," Luigi complained. "I'm not the SMG4 Mario. I'm not an idiot," Mario stated. "Okay, now climb up there. I'll go rescue Iasha. "So your plan failed, I see," Meggy said to Mario. "Be quiet." "Iasha! If you can hear me I'm coming to rescue you!" Luigi bellowed. "I'm down here," Iasha mumbled. Luigi finds a big hole in the snow and looks down in it. "Iasha, you are going to need to jump so I can help you up," Luigi ordered. Iasha jumped up raising her hand. Luigi grabbed ahold of it and pulled lasha out of the hole. "We need to climb up that rope ladder," Luigi commanded. Luigi starts to slowly sink into the snow. "Quickly!" They made they journey to the rope latter as quickly as they can. Iasha was crawling as quickly as she can, and Luigi kept constantly jumping to get further out the snow. Third quarters through the journey Luigi picked up Iasha and carried her there. They got to the latter after struggling for almost four minutes, but what probably felt like twenty minutes or a half an hour. Luigi ordered for Iasha to climb up first. She was on top anyway. Luigi was five eighths in the snow, and he was sinking in fast. "I told you. You couldn't stay on top of the snow forever," Mario remarked. "You honestly think I did not know that? I was completely aware. You better be thanking me for rescuing Iasha, let alone you," Luigi commented. "Thank you," Mario said. Six eighths in. "Thank you," Iasha said. "Both of you, you're welcome," Luigi replied. Luigi was seven eighths in the snow. He was holding on to the rope. "Couldn't any of you help me right now?" Luigi announced. "I can't," Meggy replied. "I think it's already too late," Iasha commented. Luigi let go of the rope ladder. "Go on withou-" Luigi was engulfed in the snow. Night Two "Oh god, I can't believe we lost Luigi," SMG4 commented. "He got too ambitious. That's why I can believe it," Mario stated. "Shut up Mario. You are not helping," SMG4 barked. "He showed valiant effort," Samual noted. "You'll have your brother back, Mario. The snow will be mostly gone tomorrow afternoon," Madotsuki explained. "So Iasha, when you were thrown out of a window, did you catch a glimpse of the stranger?" Meggy asked. "Probably. But I don't remember," Iasha answered. "Shit!" Mario exclaimed while whispering. "Well that means whoever they are is still on the loose," SMG4 announced. "We know," Mario stated. "Well anyway, it's getting late. We should all lay down. If anything happens let everybody know," Meggy insisted. Everybody fell asleep in the same bedrooms. Except for Iasha. She slept in the basement. Can't get thrown out of windows down there. The stranger came out of the aquarium again, ready to strike once more. They went back up to the second floor. Madotsuki saw someone open her door, and there they were. She got a clear glimpse of them when they walked in. She got up off the bed and equipped the witch effect. She let the stranger push her out of the window in the bedroom. She activated the effect while falling and flew around on a broom. Meggy was awoke abruptly when she heard her window get smashed. Madotsuki had flew into her room. "I know what the stranger looks like! They are wearing brown overalls, a black shirt, brown gloves, navy blue pants, gray shoes, gray hat, and possibly a male," Madotsuki exclaimed. "Woah, slow down. I have to write this," Meggy replied. Day Three "Alright, we have a special announcement. Madotsuki was thrown out of a window, but sense she used her witch effect she got back into the castle. She also got a clear glimpse of the stranger," Meggy announced to the group. Then Madotsuki told everybody what she saw. "Alright, I'm going to give this paper to Lonny and tell him to look for them," Madotsuki reported. "You do that," Mario said. "Good luck," Meggy, Iasha, and Samual said. ********************' ''' "Lonny?! I have to ask you something! I have a job for you," Madotsuki stated. "Wait! I'll be out in a second," Lonny came out of the mirror room. "So what is it?" Lonny asked. "We are looking for a person who is wearing these clothes," Madotsuki commented. She gave Lonny the paper listing the things the person is wearing. "So you're looking for a person who is wearing a black shirt with brown overalls, navy blue pants, brown gloves, gray pair of pants and shoes? I've already seen this man," Lonny stated. "Really?!" Madotsuki exclaimed. "Well at least I think it's a man. The voice sounded like a man's voice. Scared them so easily. So, for what reason?" Lonny asked. "They've been throwing people out of windows," Madotsuki answered. Lonny instantly goes looking and comes back a minute later. "They're on the second floor," Lonny reported. "Thank you," Madotsuki said. She walks back to the group. Lonny followed her there. "Alright everybody, follow me," Madotsuki ordered. ******************** "There they are," Mario pointed out. "Look at them trying to act innocent... While talking with Colonel Fredenard," The group walk down the stairs towards the stranger. The stranger becomes intimidated seeing all them walk down. SMG4, Mario, Meggy, Samual, Lonny, Iasha, and Madotsuki. "What?! I thought I threw you two out!" They said pointing to Iasha and Madotsuki. "I was rescued," Iasha replied. "I let you. So I could use the witch effect," Madotsuki commented. "What ever. Because I have this!" The stranger pulls out something. "Where in the fuck did you get that AK47?!" Samual declared. The stranger aims the gun at something. "I'm going to call the police, and signal out an S.O.S," Samual announced. "Yeah... You do that," Meggy insisted. Colonel Fredenard was watching intently at the stranger while they were aiming. That when the stranger pulled the trigger. The stranger was shooting a plate of salami. "They fucked up. Heh!" Iasha stated This made Colonel Fredenard furious. He sprinted and tackled the stranger. He started punching the stranger nonstop. Colonel Fredenard kick the AK47 away from the stranger so they couldn't get it. "GO! GO! BRAVO! Oh my god, this is so beautiful!" Mario commented. "Always knew he had it in him," Lonny reported. Eventually the stranger got Colonel Fredenard off of them and ran for the group. Right for Madotsuki. Madotsuki punched them three times before kicking them to the ground. They got up and SMG4 dived for them. SMG4 didn't tackle them, but he did trip them. Iasha them elbow drops them. The stranger gets up and then is pulled back by Colonel Fredenard. That's when the front door opens. Snow comes in. Everyone looks. It is Erik the electrician. "I've got a score to settle with someone. Fred. Throw them to me," Erik announced. Colonel Fredenard spins around and sends the stranger towards Erik. Erik roundhouse kicks them and they fall straight to the floor. While up on the third floor, Samual is calling the police and sending out an S.O.S. Signal. "S.O.S. Princess Toadstool's castle has been breached by an unknown person. Lucky Peach. She didn't have to survive through this," Samual broadcasted. They tied up the stranger. Then seventeen minutes later the police arrive. They take the stranger into custody. "Do you know who that person was?" Madotsuki asked. "Yeah. Their name is Damen Foleneller. They made the original blueprints for the castle. But things got changed around and some things he planned got cut. I guess he came back for revenge," Officer Andrew Jarrenson explained. "What happened here?" RonZak asked. He had came back. "They'll explain it to you," Officer Andrew Jerrensen replied. Luigi walked back into the castle after the snow melted enough. Mel entered the castle from the basement because she fell into the moat. The police car the the stranger or Damen was in drove off. "YOU HEAR ME?! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! MARK MY WORDS!" Damen bellowed. "So what happened?" RonZak asked the group. "Here goes nothing," Madotsuki said. Characters - RonZak - Mario - Iasha - Colonel Fredenard - The Mysterious Person - Erik the Electrician - Samual Harson - Mel - Luigi - SMG4 - Meggy - The Second Floor Toad - Castle Ghost Lonny (Lonny "Lonster" Lilliams) - Madotsuki - Mips - Steve - Officer Andrew Jerrenson - The stranger is revealed to be Damen Foleneller